ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sesame Street Presents: Ernie and Bert Save the Street transcript
Prologue: Get ready to play (Luis's welcome home day) Gordon: "Hey, Susan, Miles, you got everything prepared for Luis's welcome home party?" Susan: "We sure do." Miles: "We got the welcome home cake, the welcome home banner and the welcome home decorations and party games all prepared." Gordon: "That's good." Carlo: "Well he should be here any single minute now." Big Bird: "Oh boy, I can't wait 'til he gets here." In Background Bob: Hey this is gonna be a super good day get ready to play it's Luis's welcome home day Telly: there'll be excitement and laughter Baby Bear: and snack foods to shawe Grover: get ready to play it's Luis's welcome home day Elmo: plenty of time for play time Cookie Monster: and plenty of time for snack time too Zoe: get ready to play Prairie Dawn: get ready to stay Ernie, Bert and Lulu: it's Luis's welcome home day Ends Nina: "Okay, you guys, Luis should be here any time soon." Approaching Celina: "Hey look, here he comes right now, get prepared, everybody." The Sesame Street residents prepare themselves 'til Luis shows up. Luis: "Hola, everybody, what's happening?" Purple Monster/Toby: "Looking good around here." Ernie: "Luis, you're here, welcome home to Sesame Street." Luis: "Gracias, mi amigos, I appreciate it." Bert: "Hey, Luis, who's that purple monster with you?" Luis: "Oh this is Toby, mi amigo y asistente who helps me at the Fix-It Shop." Herry: "Wow, Luis has an assistant working with him at the Fix-It Shop." Murray: "So, Luis, do Maria and Gabi still hang around with you at the Fix It Shop?" Luis: "Well, guys, they used to, but ever since mine and Maria's divorce, Maria and Gabi wanted to spend more time with 1 another, so I decided to have Toby for my assistant." Abby: "My parents divorce was kind of hard on me at 1st, but I eventually got over it." Susan: "That's good to know about, Abby." Of Fly Buzzing The fly lands right on Ernie's right sneaker, and Ernie shoos it away. In Background Ernie: A fly flew on my toe a fly flew on my toe it flew on my toe and I wanted it to go oh goodbye, fly fly listen to my song goodbye, fly fly back where you belong Continues in Background Zoe: a fly flew on my knee a fly flew on my knee it flew on my knee I was mad as can be Ernie: it flew on my toe '' ''and I wanted it to go oh Ernie and Zoe: goodbye, fly fly listen to my song goodbye, fly fly back where you belong Continues In Background Herry: a fly flew on my thigh a fly flew on my thigh it flew on my thigh and I wanted to cry Zoe: it flew on my knee I was mad as can be Ernie: it flew on my toe '' ''and I wanted it to go oh Ernie, Zoe and Herry: goodbye, fly fly listen to my song goodbye, fly fly back where you belong Continues In Background Count Von Count: a fly flew on my chest a fly flew on my chest it flew on my chest and it wasn't the best Herry: it flew on my thigh '' ''and I wanted to cry Zoe: it flew on my knee I was mad as can be Ernie: it flew on my toe and I wanted it to go oh Ernie, Zoe, Herry and Count Von Count: goodbye, fly fly listen to my song goodbye, fly fly back where you belong Continues In Background Chris: a fly flew on my nose a fly flew on my nose it flew on my nose that's the worst I suppose Count Von Count: it flew on my chest '' ''and it wasn't the best Herry: it flew on my thigh '' ''and I wanted to cry Zoe: it flew on my knee I was mad as can be Ernie: it flew on my toe and I wanted it to go oh Ernie, Zoe, Herry, Count Von Count and Chris: goodbye, fly fly listen to my song goodbye, fly fly back where you belong Continues In Background Nina: a fly flew in my hair a fly flew in my hair it flew in my hair and it just wasn't fair Chris: it flew on my nose that's the worst I suppose Count Von Count: it flew on my chest '' ''and it wasn't the best Herry: it flew on my thigh '' ''and I wanted to cry Zoe: it flew on my knee I was mad as can be Ernie: it flew on my toe '' ''and I wanted it to go '' ''oh Ernie, Zoe, Herry, Count Von Count, Chris and Nina: goodbye, fly fly listen to my song goodbye, fly fly back where you belong goodbye, fly fly back where you belong....... Ends Alan: "Hey, everybody, come inside Hooper's Store, there's a news report on television." The Sesame Street residents go inside Hooper's Store and watch the news report on television. Inside Hooper's Store/watching the news report Sesame Street Announcer: "We interrupt this program to bring you this crazy story, we take you now to Warren Wolf for a fast breaking news report." Warren Wolf: "Good afternoon, everybody, this is Warren Wolf, reporting live on Sesame Street News, we just recieved some terrible news around here, which I don't know about, so let's go over to my good friend, Kermit so he can tell all of us about it." Cut back to Reporter Kermit on the other part of the news report. Reporter Kermit: "Thanks a bunch, Warren, now this just in, 3 villain business men named Jack Salzar, John Dangerously and Ben Dastardly are planning to take control of everything on Sesame Street." Jack Salzar: "1 of these days, it'll be the end of your aparments and the end of your shopping centers." John Dangerously: "We're gonna put up this great big museum here." Ben Dastardly: "Outside with the old and inside with the new." Ernie: "What's going on, you guys?" Chris: "It's those nasty criminals, Jack Salzar, John Dangerously and Ben Dastardly, they're plannin' to tear down Sesame Street and put up a great big museum." Bert: "Oh no, that's terrible and horrible!" Elmo: "Elmo doesn't want that to happen!" Wolfgang: And Howling Toby: "We must save Sesame Street from disaster strikes!" Oscar: "What are we waiting for? who can save Sesame Street." Ernie: "Bert and I can help save Sesame Street." Toby: "And so can I." Bert: "Come on, Ernie, come on, Toby, let's go out there and save Sesame Street." Ernie, Bert and Toby go on their mission quest Warner Bros. Pictures Presents Sesame Street Presens: Ernie and Bert Save the Street Directed by Joey Mazzarino and Frank Oz '' ''Produced by Brian Henson and Shawn Levy Music composed by Christophe Beck Screenplay written by David Guion and Michael Handelman Starring the following Keke Palmer Kevin Spacey '' ''Tim Curry '' ''Alec Baldwin Bill Hader '' ''and Mindy Kaling Scene 1: Oceanview, Illinois Ernie: "Wow, Oceanview, Illinois sure looks the exact same from when Big Bird 1st came here." Bert: "It reminds us of our very 1st movie." Toby: "Look, you guys, there's a super spy agent shop down town, let's go over there." Ernie, Bert and Toby walk around and go right inside the Super Spy Agent Shop. The Super Spy Agent Shop Agent Lucas: "Welcome to the Super Spy Agent Shop, how can I help you guys here?" Toby: "Me, Ernie and Bert would like some super spy agent gear, please?" Agent Lucas: "And why's that?" Ernie: "Everything's gonna be torn down: Hooper's Store, the Fix-It Shop, Celina's Dance Studio, Finders Keepers, Charlie's Restaurant and all of it!" Bert: "Now don't worry about it, Ernie, we're gonna save Sesame Street like brave young heroes." Ernie: "You're absolutely right, Bert, we're gonna be super spy agents." Toby: "And so am I." Ernie, Bert and Toby pay for their super spy agent gear and put them on in the changing booth. Ernie: "Okay, guys, let's head on out." Ernie, Bert and Toby head on out in their super spy gear. Back on Sesame Street Baby Bear is reading a super good book about the jungle life, the ocean life and the fantasy universe. Baby Bear: "This looks like a supew good book to wead about." In Background Baby Bear: Thewe's a tigew in my book and a lion in my book thewe's a sneaky alligatow '' ''I can spy on in my book sometimes all I need is a book to wead Baby Bear (continued) thewe awe piwates in my book on an ocean in my book thewe's a sowcewew with secwet magic potions in my book and to leawn whewe the stowy will lead I just wead Baby Bear: on a quiet day I could go outside and play Baby Bear (continued):'' but thewe's adventuwe in my book so exciting in my book tuwn the pages see the pictuwes wead the wwiting in my book yes sometimes all I need is a book to wead'' Ends Cut back to Big Bird, Snuffy, Alice, Elmo, Jessie, Rosita and Chester with Hoots. Chester: "Sesame Street sure looks nice around here." Big Bird: "I know, Chester, some things have changed ever since the day after Mr. Hooper passed away and I got all of his possesions to remember him by." Snuffy: "And ever since Mr. Handford retired and later passed away, Alice and I still have his memories about him." Alice: "Good memories." Elmo: "Elmo and Jessie still have all of Uncle Jack's memory valuables including his jokes and baseball gear." Jessie: "Boy, my dad sure did love baseball and jokes." Rosita: "Ever since my papi got in a wheelchair, he uses it to get around places, it's really fascinating." Chris: "And ever since my mother passed away back in 2009, I still have my memories about her." Chester: "Those really are some changes." Hoots: "Oh yeah, changes, and I got just a super good song for all of you." In Background Hoots: Things are always changin' so don't be sad and blue change can make you happy 'cause it brings you somethin' new Hoots (continued): your caterpillar's all wrapped up and he won't tell you why inside his sack he's changin' soon he'll be a butterfly Hoots: and you know it doesn't matter if you lost your pollywogs they really didn't disappear they all changed into frogs ' ''Hoots: (spoken) "Hey!" Hoots (continued): ''things are always changin' so don't be sad and blue'' Hoots: ''change can make you happy 'cause it brings you somethin' new'' Hoots: "Sing it!" Big Bird, Snuffy (except Alice), Elmo, Jessie, Rosita and Chester: ''things are always changing so don't be sad and blue'' Big Bird, Snuffy (except Alice), Elmo, Jessie, Rosita and Chester (continued): ''change can make you happy 'cause it brings you something new'' ''Hoots: '''''yeah not much stays just like it was as that old clock keeps tickin' for every little egg you lose you could get back a chicken ''Hoots (continued): ''and if you plant an acorn and wait a year or 3 then turn around and look again you just may find a tree Hoots: "Hey!" Hoots: things are always changin' so don't be sad and blue '' Hoots (continued): ''change can make you happy 'cause it brings you somethin' new'' Hoots: "Sing it!" Big Bird, Snuffy (except Alice), Elmo, Jessie, Rosita and Chester: ''things are always changing so don't be sad and blue'' '' Big Bird, Snuffy (except Alice), Elmo, Jessie, Rosita and Chester: change can make you happy 'cause it brings you somethin' new ''Hoots: ''the seasons keep on changin' too the summer turns to fall no more swimmin', no more picnics but we get to play football Hoots: "Hey!" Hoots (continued): things are always changin' so don't be sad and blue Hoots: change can make you happy 'cause it brings you somethin' new Hoots: "Everybody!" Big Bird, Snuffy (except Alice), Elmo, Jessie, Rosita and Chester: things are always changing so don't be sad and blue Big Bird, Snuffy (except Alice), Elmo, Jessie, Rosita and Chester: change can make you happy 'cause it brings you something new......... Hoots: "Hey!" Big Bird: "Wow, Hoots, now we know that some changes can be wonderful." Hoots: "Exactly right, you'll still have your memories of your loved 1s who are no longer with all of you." Back at Oceanville, Illinois Ernie: "Wow, look at that giant rubber ducky on top of that building, it reminds me of a super good song to sing about." In Background Ernie: Rubber Ducky you're the 1 you make bath time lots of fun Rubber Ducky I'm awfully fond of you woh, woh bo de bo Ernie (continued): Rubber Ducky joy of joys when I squeeze you you make noise Rubber Ducky you're my best friend '' ''it's true doo dee doo dee doo Ernie: every day when I make my way to the tubby I find a little fella who's cute and yellow and chubby rub a dub a dubby Ernie (continued): Rubber Ducky '' ''you're so fine and I'm lucky that you're mine Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of you...... Ernie, Bert and Toby continue their mission quest. Stuie's apartment In Background Stuie: Fur '' ''I am covered with fur from my snoot to my spur I'm a furry fella Stuie: fur '' ''when you stroke it '' ''I purr when you poke it I grrr it's maroon and yella Other Muppet Monsters:Fur keeps me warm when it's brrr don't you wish that you were fairly bursting with fur, fur, fur? yes fur is beautiful fur is clever furthermore I'll love fur furever! fur unfurgettable fur now you may find fur too frightful, but I'd never switch I find my fur delightful, but boy does it itch! you may see fur as horrible, I say no sir to me my fur's adorable and I'm covered with fur. I kinda grow it Stuie and Muppet Monsters: f''ur my head's in a whir my thoughts are a blur when I think of my fur-bulous, furst-rate fur! oh fur '' unfurgettable fur........ Back inside Hooper's Store (with Cookie Monster using his healthy eating habits) Cookie Monster: "Me sure enjoy healthy eating habits." Music In Background Cookie Monster: Well me known for eating cookie when me don't they shout look he trying to throw loyal fans a curve what he doing eating fish or vegetable dish man he sure got lot of nerve Cookie Monster (continued): well me answer you straight when me filling up plate taking only cookies all wrong Cookie Monster:'' '''cause you also gotta eat fruit or veggies and meat if you wanna be healthy and strong Cookie Monster: "Yo!" Fly Girls: healthy food Cookie Monster: boy it tastes so good Fly Girls: tastes so good Cookie Monster: me 1 healthy dude Fly Girls: healthy dude Cookie Monster: 'cause me eat healthy food Fly Girls: healthy food Cookie Monster: me love it boiled or stewed Fly Girls: boiled or stewed Cookie Monster: me love it whole or chewed Fly Girls: whole or chewed Cookie Monster: you'd feel just great if you eat some healthy food Fly Girls: healthy food Continues In Background Cookie Monster: Me promise that when you eat varied menu you get more out of every meal Cookie Monster (continued): you need balanced diet come on and try it not believe how great you'll feel Cookie Monster: munch some carrots or beans or poultry or greens along with your chocolate chip Cookie Monster: and banana or plum will make you go yum nutrition it really hip Cookie Monster: "Girls!" Fly Girls: healthy food Cookie Monster: boy it tastes so good Fly Girls: tastes so good Cookie Monster: me 1 healthy dude Fly Girls: healthy dude Cookie Monster: 'cause me eat healthy food Fly Girls: healthy food Cookie Monster: me love it boiled or stewed Fly Girls: boiled or stewed Cookie Monster: me love it whole or chewed Fly Girls: whole or chewed Cookie Monster: you'd feel just great if you eat some healthy food Fly Girls: healthy food Cookie Monster: there broiled spring chicken grapes ripe for picking and swordfish, tuna and trout and apple and cherry and all kinds of berry and broccoli and Brussel sprout Cookie Monster (continued): there lettuce, tomato boiled new potato there spinach and celery and beet milk and honey and cheese '' ''peanuts, peppers and peas pears and peaches '' ''and cream of wheat Cookie Monster: "Word up!" Fly Girls: healthy food Cookie Monster: boy it tastes so good Fly Girls: tastes so good Cookie Monster: me 1 healthy dude Fly Girls: healthy dude Cookie Monster: 'cause me eat healthy food Fly Girls: healthy food Cookie Monster: me love it boiled or stewed Fly Girls: boiled or stewed Cookie Monster: me love it whole or chewed Fly Girls: whole or chewed Cookie Monster: you'd feel just great if you eat some healthy food Fly Girls: healthy food (repeated Again) Fly Girls: healthy food Cookie Monster: boy it tastes so good Fly Girls: tastes so good Cookie Monster: me 1 healthy dude Fly Girls: healthy dude Cookie Monster: 'cause me eat healthy food Fly Girls: healthy food Cookie Monster: me love it boiled or stewed Fly Girls: boiled or stewed Cookie Monster: me love it whole or chewed Fly Girls: whole or chewed Cookie Monster: you'd feel just great if you eat some healthy food Fly Girls: healthy food Cookie Monster: "Go, girls!" Fly Girls: healthy food Cookie Monster: boy it tastes so good Fly Girls: tastes so good Cookie Monster: me 1 healthy dude Fly Girls: healthy dude Cookie Monster: 'cause me eat healthy food Fly Girls: healthy food Cookie Monster: me love it boiled or stewed Fly Girls: boiled or stewed Cookie Monster: me love it whole or chewed Fly Girls: whole or chewed Cookie Monster: you'd feel just great if you eat some healthy food Fly Girls: healthy food Ends Cut back to Ernie, Bert and Toby in Oceanville, Illinois......... Ernie: "Okay, you guys, now that we're super spy agents, let's go out there and save Sesame Street." Bert: "Oh yeah, let's go." Toby: "Now remember, we gotta keep on the lookout for patrolling enemies, so try not to get caught by any of them, you got that?" Ernie: "Yes, Toby, we got it." Ernie, Bert and Toby sneak around Oceanville, Illinois and sneak around right past patrolling enemies without getting spotted by them. Ernie: "Well, we snuck right past them and we never got spotted." Category:Transcripts Category:Sesame Street